


Ian Hecox x Mari!Reader: One Thing

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [24]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Ian Hecox - Freeform, One Thing, dance game, game bang, lasercorn - Freeform, smosh - Freeform, smosh games - Freeform, sohinki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Game Bang punishment is going to be a hilarious scene for some, but an extreme opportunity for others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian Hecox x Mari!Reader: One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, when I say you're a Mari!Reader, it just means you're the girl of Smosh Games. Doesn't mean you're obsessed with Doctor Who or particularly Asian (no offense to Whovians or Asians, of course). x

-I've tried playing it cool-  
-But when I'm looking at you-  
-I can’t ever be brave-  
-'Cause you make my heart race-

"Game Bang!" the Smosh Games Crew yelled at the camera. You smiled and made a happy face as everyone laughed.  
"So today, we're going to be playing some Just Dance 4 on the Kinect," Joven explained.  
"What's the punishment?" Ian asked.  
"The two losers must do a super-sexy duet to 1D's One Thing."  
You giggled and caught Ian's eye for a split second before you turned towards the screen.

-Shot me out of the sky-  
-You're my kryptonite-  
-You keep making me weak-  
-Yeah, frozen and can't breathe-

“Please be ‘Call Me Maybe’!” Joven begged as he pulled a slip of paper out of the hat. He fistpumped in victory when he picked the song he wanted. “Yeah, Carly Rage Epon!”  
“Carly Rae Jepsen,” you corrected with a laugh. Joven shrugged and picked the song.  
“Sing! Sing! Sing!” the crew chanted, you included.  
“And now you...the way!” Joven sang, missing a word or two.

-Something’s gotta give now-  
-'Cause I’m dying just to make you see-  
-That I need you here with me now-  
-'Cause you've got that one thing-

 

“Oh, crap,” Sohinki sighed in defeat. “I got Rick Roll’d.” He held up the inevitable song, ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’. You all laughed heartily as Sohinki chose the song on the Kinect.  
“Never gonna give you up!” the crew sang. “Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and hurt you!” Sohinki turned around and told you guys to shut up with a smirk, and shoved you a little towards Ian. You accidentally elbowed his ribs and Ian doubled over in laughter, not even noticing the pain in his stomach.

 

-So get out, get out, get out of my head-  
-And fall into my arms instead-  
-I don't, I don't, don't know what it is-  
-But I need that one thing-  
-And you've got that one thing-

Next was Anthony.  
“Super Bass by Nicki Minaj,” Anthony said, laughing.  
“Get that booty rocking,” Lasercorn teased. Anthony shaked his butt suddenly, causing everyone to groan in disgust.  
“Okay, okay, just dance, please!” you demanded with a chuckle. Anthony whizzed his way through the song, rapping badly to the lyrics. The crew laughed wildly as Anthony complained that the moves weren’t fair.

-Now I'm climbing the walls-  
-But you don't notice at all-  
-That I'm going out of my mind-  
-All day and all night-

“Woo!” Lasercorn said, standing to claim his song. “So What by Pink.”  
“Aw, your favourite!” Ian said, messing with Lasercorn.  
“You listen to this song every night!” you added with a childish voice.  
“Shut up, you guys!” he said as he started dancing crazily, trying to sing along and failing horribly.  
“I’m a rockstar!” Lasercorn sang loudly and very off-key. “I’ve got rock moves! So screw you!”

-Something’s gotta give now-  
-'Cause I'm dying just to know your name-  
-And I need you here with me now-  
-'Cause you've got that one thing-

“Yay, Moves Like Jagger!” Ian said sarcastically as he went to pick the song.  
“But it’s your favourite!” you teased as he started dancing, very badly, mind you.  
“Shut up! I thought we were teasing Lasercorn!” You laughed.  
“Woo! Ian’s got the moves like Jagger!” Lasercorn yelled, teasing further, only to make Ian turn and push Lasercorn, even if it meant losing points.  
“Oh, my God, you got the lowest score in history!” Anthony said when the song was over.

-So get out, get out, get out of my head-  
-And fall into my arms instead-  
-I don't, I don't, don't know what it is-  
-But I need that one thing-

“Hm, I wonder what the last song could be?” Joven said, mocking curiosity as you picked the song out.  
“Mr. Saxobeat,” you said, knowing this song could cost you to lose badly.  
Although, it wouldn’t be so bad to dance with Ian anyways.  
As the song played through, you missed almost all of the moves, especially when you tripped over your own feet and fell on Ian.  
“Lowest score!” Lasercorn announced, causing you to fall to the floor in defeat.

-So get out, get out, get out of my mind-  
-And come on, come into my life-  
-I don't, I don't, don't know what it is-  
-But I need that one thing-  
-And you've got that one thing-

 

Scores were announced. Anthony, surprisingly, won, despite his wild movements. Ian and you had the absolute lowest scores ever.  
“Okay, guys, looks like you two have to do a sexy duet to One Direction!” Joven said happily.  
“I never lose!” you protested. “I call foul!”  
“No rules, only punishment!” Anthony added as he put away his phone. With that, the two of you stood and made sure to pick the right song.

-You've got that one thing-

“God damn it!” you grunted as you tried to work out the girls dancing moves.  
“What do you mean, ‘God damn it’?” Ian asked as he did his part. “You have all the easy ones!”  
“I don’t know these moves! What is she doing?” You laughed as the two of you danced pretty much in sync.  
“I hate this song!” Ian chuckled as the two of you did the ‘romantic’ part of the dance.

-Get out, get out, get out of my head-  
-And fall into my arms instead-

 

Dancing with Ian wasn’t too bad, though. You got to have fun and, well... It was nice to do something with him.  
Maybe even more than nice.  
Almost...satisfying. You know, it just felt right for some reason.  
By now, you were concentrating so much on the dance that you didn’t notice Ian steal a glance at you.

-So get out, get out, get out of my head-  
-And fall into my arms instead-  
-I don't, I don't, don't know what it is-  
-But I need that one thing-

 

I could try it, Ian thought. At the end of the song, that one last move.  
“Come on, you guys, almost five stars!” Anthony cheered on as the song neared its end. You chuckled and checked the star meter, telling you that, if you got the last move right, both of you would reach the highest score.  
“Go, Ian!” you laughed out as you two danced.

-So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)-  
-And come on, come into my life-  
-I don't, I don't, don't know what it is-

The song was ending. Only a couple lyrics to go. Ian flew you out to the side holding your hand, then flew you back in.  
The only thing you never anticipated was that he kissed you on the last word. You heard the satisfying ping of the five stars on the TV as you pulled away. The crew sat staring, awestruck as you stood there, lips on Ian’s, Kinect waiting for a response.

-But I need that one thing-

You slowly pulled away and just stared at him. His blue eyes just sat, blank, like he had did something wrong. He was afraid you would be mad, or worse.  
So you laughed. You laughed and laughed until your sides hurt. Ian stood, confused until he laughed, too. Everyone else still said nothing as you and Ian doubled over in hysterics.  
“Game Bang...,” they all said in unison.

-Yeah, you've got that one thing-


End file.
